


No Re-Gifting (A Timestamp)

by morganoconner



Series: Peppermint Wind [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a new addition to the family…</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Re-Gifting (A Timestamp)

“Crowley, you didn’t.”

The demon gave his best innocent face. “What?” he asked, glancing imploringly to Bobby for help. “It’s just, they like Remington so much, and I needed a good home for the last pup, and –”

“ _Crowley_.” Dean dragged a hand over his face, tried not to cringe at Iris’ squeal of laughter. “You gave our kids a _hellhound puppy_.”

Crowley blinked. “Well, yes.”

Dean spun around to glare at Bobby. “And _you_. You didn’t think to put a stop to this?”

To his credit, Bobby looked mildly chagrined before he shrugged. “Didn’t see that it would be much of an issue,” he replied.

Gabriel, standing on Dean’s other side, giggled, slapped a hand to his mouth when Dean whirled to pin _him_ with a glare.

Across the yard, Conner let out a whoop, and now Dean could hear Sam’s laughter joining with the kids’ as they raced the tiny coal-black puppy through the snow.

“Oh, for the love of…”

Castiel appeared in front of him, his eyes twinkling merrily, a smile tugging at one corner of his lips. “Your children have asked me to inform you that they’ve decided on a name, and so you are no longer allowed to say no to the puppy staying.”

Dean facepalmed, didn’t even bother looking up when he mumbled, “Uh huh. And what did they decide on?”

“Magnum,” Castiel responded promptly.

He flew back to the other side of the yard before Dean could start throwing snowballs at everyone.


End file.
